Tim Thorburn
'This is a tribute of Nlby001, and may not be used without his permission.' Information Name: Tim Thorburn Age: 16 Gender: Male District: 11 Height: 5'10 Blood type: B- Appearance: Tim is of medium length, but he is odd from most other people mostly because of one thing - he's missing a leg. He does usually have a prosthesis for his leg though. He doesn't have much muscles, because of his sister helping him with everything. He does look pretty good though, and if it wasn't for his missing bodypart he would've been a casanova of the District. His eyes are brown and his black hair is of medium length. Personality: Tim always wants other people the best, and often puts himself in the second room for their sake. He has a special ability to always see the good in people, even if they're almost 100% bad. However, if anyone does too much against him and his sister, Tim gets really angry and can enter a rage mode. This is extremely unusual though, and almost never happens. Tim loves his sister more than anything, and he worries about her, since she always puts him before herself. Tim always tries to do as much as he can, even though his sister rarely allows him to. Tim's brave, but not stupid, and he knows almost anyone could take him down. He'd only fight if his sister was risking her life. Tim is pretty smart, and knows a lot about different plants and such. He enjoys being around people, most make fun or feel pity for him though, so he rarely spends time with anyone else than his sister. Backstory: Kim and Tim Thorburn were born as twins. Tim was the younger one by a few seconds, and he was born with one leg missing. From the beginning, Tim was loved most by his parents. He never noticed it, but his sister was often omitted by their parents. Tim still had a good relationship with his sister though, and she always helped him as much as she could. She'd do the heavy works at home, and she'd always carry him everywhere. What he didn't know was that his sister was used by a man at nights. One day she had had enough, and said no to their parents. They then decided to leave her, and look for fortune in another, richer District. They tried to get Tim to come with them, but Tim couldn't get over the fact that they'd been lying to and betrayed him, so he stayed with his sister. The day after the parents' disappearing, Tim found out that they had been killed by peacekeepers when trying to escape from District 11. Kim and Tim inherited their money, and when they were 13, Tim got a leg prosthesis as birthday present from Kim. They also lived with another family since their parents had died, a family with one child since before. He was a year older than Kim and Tim, and he didn't like them at all. He tried to destroy everything for them, luckily his plans rarely went as expected. Tim didn't like the fact that he did these things to him and his sister, but Kim managed to convince him to not care about it. Their new parents were great, and Tim started to love them as much as he loved his sister. He continued to work in the fields with his sister, and was amazed by how great their lives had become. When Kim and Tim were 16 though, something happened that would change their lives forever. Their older brother had just turned 18, and bragged about how he would go through the reapings without getting reaped. He mocked Kim and Tim about how they were going to get reaped and killed first, and how he'd laugh at them back home. Kim decided to ignore it, but Tim had had enough. He punched their brother in the face, and said: "Just because you're older you can't treat us however you like. We also have feelings." The brother became furious, and got revenge on Tim by taking and breaking his prosthesis. Then he walked away, since the reaping was about to start. Tim got help by Kim to get to the reapings, and then struggled to get in line. That's when Kim got reaped. Tim's world started to fall apart, and he could just think about Kim, how she'd manage to survive in the Games. Then something worse happened, the older brother got reaped. Tim looked at their parents, they were crushed. He knew that he could make it better, and even though he'd die, his parents would be happier for the rest of their lives. That's when he screamed out: "I volunteer!" Strengths: Tim can see the good in everyone, and helps people as often as he can. He's also pretty smart, knowing a lot about edible plants, berries, etc. Finally, he has an incredible fighting instinct when it comes to defending his sister, but he's also fine with dying, which makes him a great warrior and defender for her. Weaknesses: He only has one leg, so he's among the worst ones physically. This means he's down in speed, strength, climbing, swimming, weapon abilities, etc. Fears: His sister dying for him. Weapon: He's pretty good with a sickle, but can't really handle any other weapons especially well. Another weapon would probably be something similar to a sickle, like a knife. Token: A double-sided picture, one side showing his old family and one side showing his new. Alliance: His sister. He may ally with someone else as well, but only if his sister is fine with it. Interview Angle: He'll try to act as strong as possible, but still show that he knows he's going to die. Training Strategy: He'll try to learn as much as possible, about both weaponry and the other Tributes. In private he'll do as much as possible, as he knows he'll get a low score because of his missing bodypart. Bloodbath Strategy: Try to find his sister and get out immediately. Games Strategy: He knows his sister would do anything for him, but he also knows he'd only be a burden for her, without a chance to win himself. His sister would be lost with him gone though, so he'll try to survive as long as possible, but in the end he'll die to help his sister win. Trivia *He was Nlby001's sixth Tribute. *He was Nlby001's first male from District 11. *He's Nlby001's first Tribute missing a bodypart. *For some reason, Tim always dies before his sister. Furthermore, Kim usually dies the same day as or the day after him. Category:Nlby001's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 11 Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer